This inventor of the present application filed on Oct. 19, 1993 a U.S. Patent Application with the patent title of PIVOTING CASTER and bearing the patent Ser. No. 08/137,918. The above-mentioned U.S. Patent Application has been examined and is allowed for issuance as a patent. The pivoting caster of the afore-mentioned U.S. patent application is intended for use in an office chair such that the office chain is automatically located as soon as an occupant of the office chair leaves. In other words, such a pivoting caster as described above is intended to enhance the safety feature of the office chair.
According to the investigation done by this inventor of the present invention, the pivoting caster of the above-mentioned U.S. Ser. No. 08/137,918 is in fact not applicable to a crib in view of the fact that the crib is supposed to be freely movably when it is not occupied, and that the crib is supposed to be stationary when it is occupied by a baby for the sake of the safety of the baby. The conventional casters of a crib can be easily caused to slide by the physical activities of a baby occupying the crib, especially when the crib is located on an inclined floor.